A search engine refers to a system for gathering information from the Internet according to a certain policy by using a specific computer program, organizing and processing the information, then providing a searching service for a user and presenting the information relevant to user's search to the user. A user inputs a keyword for searching, the search engine finds out webpages matching with the keyword from an index database, and for facilitating judgment of the user, the search engine also provides an abstract and other information derived from the webpage besides a webpage title and a URL (uniform resource locator).
However, the traditional search engine generally presents the search result without detailed and formatted analysis in a professional dimension, and can only acquires conventional information such as title, abstract, link and publication time, so all results of the traditional search engine generally only present webpage title, abstract, webpage link and publication time.
Webpages of social networking sites, such as forums and blogs, have special attributes of the social networking sites such as view count and reply count besides the conventional information including webpage title, abstract, webpage link, publication time and the like. Users of the forums and the blogs are often more interested in the special attributes, and the attributes may assist the users in judging the hot degree of the webpage and the like.
However, the traditional search engine without formatted analysis capability in professional dimension cannot present the special information to the users. Therefore, it is a technical problem to be urgently solved how to acquire a network searching and presenting mode particularly suitable for the webpages of the social networking sites such as forums and blogs.